The Best Gift Of All
by tsukuyomi.sakurachi
Summary: AU."Tsu-kun, choose the best gift that will make you happy forever." "Papa! The best gift for Tsu-kun is..."


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! It's been a long time since I made a fanfic =_=;. For that, I apologize. However, today, let's celebrate Christmas with the Vongola famiglia with their family fluff~**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's characters because they all belong to the awesome Akira Amano.**

* * *

It was a season of gifts and presents so the whole Vongola famiglia decided to have an outing in the city to celebrate the Christmas holiday and to choose their gifts.

"Come on everyone! Hurry up and get ready, " a certain Vongola Primo said.

"Oi Hayato! Straighten up your tie, " G said as he straightened up his son's tie.

"I already know that, old man! You don't need to tell me that!" Hayato shouted.

"Shut up you brat!" G shouted as he smacked his son.

"Ahahaha. Takeshi, are you ready to go?" Asari asked.

"Yeah Dad. I just need to tie my shoelaces. Ahahaha." Takeshi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahahaha. Let me help you then."

"Ahaha. Thanks Dad."

"Yare, yare. Lambp, are you ready to go? Ore-sama is tired of waiting," Lampo said to his little brother, Lambo.

"Yare, yare. Lambo-sama is ready, idiot big brother. Lambo-sama is always ready."

"Nufufufu. Nagi, Mukuro, Elena, are you ready to go?" Daemon asked.

"Wait, Daemon, I still need to get my bag," Elena hurriedly said.

"Kufufufufufu. Nagi and I are ready, father,"Mukuro said with his creepy laugh.

"We're ready to go, father,"Chrome shyly said as she watched her mother get her bag.

" ,"Alaude said as if saying, 'Are you ready to go, Kyouya?'

" ," the skylark said as if to answer his father.

"EXTREME! Ryohei! Are you EXTREMELY ready to go?!"Knuckle er, extremely asked his nephew.

"I am EXTREMELY ready to EXTREMELY go, Uncle Knuckle!" Ryohei extremely answered as he pumped up his fist.

Giotto shook his head at seeing his guardians and their mini's antics. Oh well, that's Vongola for you.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Giotto said as he took his little Tsu-kun's hand. And with that, the entire Vongola famiglia was off to celebrate their Christmas.

* * *

They were browsing through the shops of a mall after they finished going to the amusement park. The children were in the middle of choosing their presents for Christmas. Hayato already chose an action figure of aliens as he kept saying 'U.M.A.' with sparkling bright eyes. Takeshi picked a new basketball bat while Ryohei picked boxing gloves in the sport section. Mukuro, on the other hand, picked gothic earrings which matches what his sister Chrome picked. Kyouya…Well, he picked a set of little yellow birdy stuff toys similar to his pet bird, Hibird. Tsuna was the only one who didn't pick yet so Giotto took him to a store called 'Toy Kingdom'.

"Tsu-kun, you can pick 5 toys in here as your gift. Choose carefully, " Giotto stated as Tsuna hurriedly went to choose his gifts in excitement. After a few minutes, Tsuna came back with 5 gifts: a lin cub stuff toy, a pair of black gloves, an orange headphone with the number 27 on it, an orange hoodie and a green toy gun. Giotto smiled in amusement at seeing the gifts. However…..

"Tsu-kun, choose the best 3 gifts out of this 5 gifts," Giotto said.

Tsuna was confused. Didn't his papa want Tsu-kun to pick 5 toys? Nonetheless, Tsuna picked 3 gifts out of the 5 toys: the lion cub stuff toy, the pair of black gloves and the orange headphone with the number 27 on it.

"Now Tsu-kun choose 1 gift which will make you happy forever and ever. Choose the best gift that would make your Christmas a memorable one."

Giotto only wanted his son to pick out the best gift since he knew that randomly picking out gifts based on what you like is not good. He wanted his Tsu-kun to pick a gift that he chose carefully and would make him happy forever and not only on this Christmas.

While Giotto was musing these things, Tsuna on the other hand was furrowing his brows in confusion. It was hard to choose only one gift and his papa only told him to pick the best gift of all…. Papa said that I should choose a gift which will make Tsu-kun happy forever. Isn't that gift…..? Tsuna came to a realization and hugged Giotto.

He beamed, "Papa! The best gift for Tsu-kun is Papa!"

Giotto was stunned for a moment. Then, he laughed heartily and sooped up his son.

"Really? Papa is so happy!"Giotto said.

"Un. Papa is the one who makes me happy always so Papa is the best gift for me." Tsuna said and smiled.

" I see. Let's go home now. The others may be worried. We should go after we pay these to the counter," Giotto said as he gestured to the 5 gifts that Tsuna picked.

"Eh?! But I thought that Tsu-kun only has to pick one gift?" Tsuna asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, we could always make an exception," And besides, no one can blame him for spoiling his adorable son, not when he just said that his Papa is the best gift for Christmas, right?

Giotto smiled as he looked up at the sky.

'_Today is a really happy and merry Christmas.'_

* * *

**Author's note: Tsuna is so adorable! XD Did you like the fanfic? If you do, please review!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!**


End file.
